The Snatcher and other pranks
by cookiebook322
Summary: When Marinette gets fed up with her friends pranks,she decides to play a little prank herself, with hilarious results. Loosely inspired by 'A Change' by Loveheart4life I have permission. MENTIONS DEATH AND SUICIDE BUT NEITHER HAPPEN
1. Marinette's Prank

**This is loosely based on the story 'A Change' by Loveheart4life. It's not a copy or alternative it's just something happened in the story that I want to make a plot for. Please check out the original story. I warn there is a mention of suicide and death, but neither happen.**

#########

It wasn't rare for Adrien, Alya and Nino to stay over at Marinette's every now and then. In fact it happened quite often. Marinette was the only girl Gabriel actually approved of thanks to her talent of designing.

Marinette loved it when her friends stayed over, in fact it was helping Marinette with her shyness towards Adrien. The one thing she didn't enjoy though was the pranks. Alya had let slip that she was quite gullable and the boys were constantly pranking her. Alya found it hilarious, though for Marinette she found it annoying.

None of them thought Marinette had it in her to get back at them, but boy was Marinette gonna get back at them. She had spent weeks gathering info on their fears, their weak points and after about 3 weeks, she was ready.

She always knew developing her stalking on Adrien would come in handy.

The first phase of her plan was to get all three to stay over which wasn't a bother. All three would easily agree and her parents were practically shipping her and Adrien and they simply loved it when he came over.

Phase 2, get supplies. This was a tad harder but thanks to her being quite close to Jagged Stone, special effects were pretty much done. Then makeup which she had plenty of so she was sweet in that area. Costumes were sorted, she already had them designed.

Phase 3, hide speakers throughout the house and record little messages on her phone using a voice changer app.

Phase 4 , get her parents in on it. They couldn't be in the bakery while the prank took place.

And now she was done. The only thing left, keep it secret which was fine, she had plenty of practice.

#############

Alya was packing for that night at Marinette's. While packing she was on a group call with Nino and Adrien, plotting on how to annoy Mari that night. They decided on spooky stories. Nino googled a few, chuckling at the results. 'This was gonna be good' they were all thinking.

Oh boy how right they were.

Adrien finished packing and hung up. About five minutes later he showed up again on Nino's line.

"We'll be there in 5 Al." Nino said.

"Then we'll head for Mari's."

Alya nodded, throwing her charger and phone into her bag and zipping it closed. She walked to the living room and hugged her father who was leaving for work. She calmed her sisters and put on the tv before hearing the door knocking. She said goodbye to her mum before leaving with the boys to the blue-nette's house.

They merrily walked down the street, completely oblivious as to what would come. Nino showed Adrien and Alya the stories he had selected and they each chose one to tell. Alya grabbed her phone from her bag and texted the blue-nette to prepare plenty of pillows and get a few stories of her own.

"Why pillows though?" Adrien asked, adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder.

"I'm not cruel." Alya answered. "If she gets scared, she can hug one."

Adrien grinned as Alya and Nino fist-bumped. They were so cute together. Adrien shipped it, Adrien shipped a lot of people like him and Ladybug, at some point as well, him and Marinette. But he was over that.

Meanwhile Marinette sat in her room preparing for the sleepover. She looked at her phone that lit up, alerting her of a notification. The blue-nette checked it and seen the brunette's message. Spooky stories. That just made her plan a whole lot easier. She followed her orders and prepared some pillows before planning out a story to go with her prank. She could hardly wait. She just hoped it worked.

###########

The three teenagers arrived about 10 minutes later and they just messed about like average teens. Marinette's parents watched from a distance, internally laughing, knowing what was going to happen. They left at about 10:30 for 'work stuff' telling the kids they wouldn't be back until at least 8 the next morning.

"SPOOKY STORIES NOW!" Alya exclaimed and everyone agreed before they all started clambering up the stairs to Marinette's room and choosing a spot on the floor. Marinette grabbed a few pillows in advance, to keep up the act. She knew the others would be the ones needing pillows tonight.

"I'll close the curtains." Adrien offered standing up but Marinette practically screamed knowing that her stash of Adrien photos were hidden over there. She grinned sheepishly before muttering, "No it's ok I'll do it."

When Marinette returned the room was pitch black the only light being the torch on Alya's phone. "I'll start!" the brunette said placing the torch under her chin making her look a lot more spooky.

"Once, about 30 years ago, there was a 17 year old girl in her house baby sitting her younger brother while her mother and father were at a wedding. Everything was perfectly normal, the boy was in bed and the girl was in the living room watching a film. Her phone was sitting beside her as she watched the film and then it rang. She answered it and found it was her mother asking about her brother. She said her was fine but went and checked anyway. He was perfectly safe. She returned to the living room and sat down. Her phone rang again. It was an unknown caller. The girl answered. "How's the baby sweetheart?" and then it hung up. The girl put it down to a prank call but it rang again. "Please just tell me how the baby is sweetheart!" This time the girl hung up. This happneded 3 more times and the girl got annoyed so she called the police. They traced the call and rang the girl back. "You need to get out of the house NOW! The call is coming from inside your building!" The girl suddenly heard breathing. She slowly turned around and looked behind the sofa, and right there sat a woman dressed in black with long scraggly black hair covering her face. "How's the baby doing?" The girl tried to run away and get her brother but the woman grabbed her. "I asked you a question."

Marinette screamed interrupting the story. "Sorry, it's scary."

Alya sighed before finishing. "That night both the girl and boy went missing and were never seen again. After investigating further they found that a woman with black hair had lived there previously and her son went missing so she resorted to murder, she paid the death penalty."

"Spooky." Adrien admitted. Nino and Marinette nodded in agreement.

"Well" Marinette started. "My turn."

Nino snickered a bit and Marinette sent him a glare. "Just because I get scared easy doesn't mean I can't scare you."

That statement was a mistake. Alya, Nino and even Adrien, were on the floor laughing their heads off, tears running down their cheeks. Marinette just sat their, pouting with her arms crossed until the three stopped. When they finally did, she cleared her throat then begun.

"Quite a while ago, where my parent's bakery now stands was an old house. No one had lived in it for years, and it was rotting so much it could have collapsed at any moment. All of Paris was scared of when it would collapse but no one dared touch it for it was apparently haunted by a ghost known as 'The Snatcher'. It was said that whoever dares touch the house would be snatched. No one knew what this meant but everyone stayed clear of the building. Now one day a man came to look at the property and he was walking around and suddenly a figure jumped out of a room and snatched him. He was pulled into the room where the ghost absorbed his soul and took control of his body."

"W-what happened?" Adrien asked.

"The man jumped of the roof and died." Marinette answered. "It was put down to suicide, but that wasn't the case. A few years back the building was finally knocked down and in it's place this bakery was built. It is said that the Snatcher roams my house, waiting for the right moment to **SNATCH**!" The blue-nette purposefully put emphasis on the last word causing all three to jump.

"Wow." Adrien muttered under his breath. "I didn't know you had it in you Mari."

"Told ya." Marinette answered standing up.

"Where are you going?" Nino asked.

"Toilet."she answered. It was then that a shadow appeared right behind Marinette, it lifted it's arms and grabbed the designer who was dragged off screaming.

"OMG MARINETTE!" all three shouted, running after her. They followed the figure who was dragging Marinette who was struggling to break free. The chase continued until the two disappeared into a bathroom and the door locked. Alya, Nino and Adien began pounding on it, in hopes of saving their friend but their efforts were in vain.

Meanwhile inside of the bathroom Marinette struggled to contain her giggles. They called **her** gullable. She popped in some red contacts and covered her face in talcum powder. She turned off the projection of the figure using a small remote in her pocket. She could hear her friends banging on the door which made Marinette grin. Her plan was working. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her camera roll and selected her first video. She double checked that her Bluetooth was on and linked to the multiple wireless speakers before hitting play.

####################

 ** _DO YOU WANT YOUR FRIEND BACK?_**

 ** _HOW FUNNY_**

 ** _THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY_**

 ** _WELL GUESS WHAT..._**

 ** _YOU WILL NOT BE GETTING HER BACK_**

 ** _YOU CAN HAVE HER BODY_**

 ** _BUT I GUARANTEE,_**

 ** _IT WILL BE USELESS..._**

 ** _SOULESS..._**

 ** _DEAD..._**

 ** _BUT FIRST.._**

 ** _LET'S HAVE SOME FUN_**

To say Adrien, Alya and Nino were scared was an understatement, they were terrified, not just for themselves, but for their friend. If this Snathcher dude was true to his word well...

They didn't want to think about it.

It was then the bathroom door unlocked and it slowly opened to reveal Marinette, but it almost didn't seem like Marinette. It had red eyes instead of blue ones. White skin instead of her usual pinkish tone. And it looked a lot more sinister than Marinette normally did. It tilted it's head to the side slightly, taking in the three teens, studying them carefully. It grinned, showing off Marinette's normally kind smile, but it just terrified Adrien, Alya and Nino.

"Run."

And boy did they. They sprinted faster than they had ever sprinted before all the way downstairs to the bakery where they hid under the counter. Each tried to quieten down the other's breathing but it didn't do much. They heard footsteps coming closer and closer and they stopped.

'Were they safe'.

Hella no they weren't.

Marinette's head appeared from over the counter, the Chesire grin still plastered all over her features. One of her hands reached down and they she just stood still. And the voice started talking again.

 ** _ARE YOU TRULY SCARED YET?_**

 ** _YOU MAY THINK YOU ARE, BUT I'M NOT TOO SURE_**

 ** _WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH YOU?_**

 ** _KILL YOU?_**

 ** _OR MAKE YOU SUFFER..._**

 ** _I'M NOT SURE_**

 ** _BUT I WILL BE SOON_**

 ** _I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO MAKE UP MY MIND._**

 ** _LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK._**

"No please no. Just let Mari go. She'll move out if you want!" Alya begged.

The voice didn't answer. Instead Marinette just walked to a corner then turned back around. "I will count to 30. Only thirty. Then I will seek Anyone I find will be taken care of and then we'll see if my master is ready."

She turned to face the wall and started, "1..2..3..4..5"

Nino legged it upstairs to Marinette's bedroom where he hid under her vanity. Alya ran behind one of the display cases and ducked down and Adrien ran to the bathroom.

"26..27..28..29..30... ready or not, here I come.

########

Nino panted heavily, completely terrified. It had been about 30 seconds from when Marinette said the classic seeker line, but he had heard nothing since then.

 _Creeeaaaak_

 _'Well done Nino you jinxed it!'_

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

Nino looked out from his hiding spot and seen a familiar pair of ballet pumps. Oh flip, they were walking towards him.

Marinette bent down and grabbed Nino by the arms, dragging him out of his hiding spot and stuffing a gag in his mouth. She tied his arms and carried him to a storage closet in the bakery. She threw him in and locked it from the outside.

1 down, 2 to go.

###########

Normally playing hide and seek with Marinette was fun. There were loads of places to hide and sometimes Tom and Sabine would play as well. But this game would most likely put Alya off playing ever again. EVER!

She heard Marinette creep upstairs then come back down. She risked a glance and seen that she was holding a terrified Nino, who she threw into a storage closet. Marinette whipped around staring at where Alya had been since she had ducked back down to her hiding spot.

Hopefully she thought it was her eyes playing tricks on her. Please please please please.

No one heard her begging as Marinette grabbed her, repeated the process she carried out on Nino then threw Alya into the closet as well.

Just 1 more to go.

###########

Adrien had panicked. He ran straight to the bathroom and realised there was next to none in the hiding spot category. Except. Adrien ran over to the bathtub and climbed inside it laying down on his back. He fitted perfectly. Hopefully Marinette wouldn't find him.

He was probably there for about 5 minutes before he heard steps coming towards the bathroom. He prayed that she would continue but no, he really had he WORST luck. Marinette entered the bathroom and glanced around.

"Adrien, I know you're in here. I've already got your friends, you lasted the longest but I know you're in here. Why don't you just come out?"

Adrien reminded himself to breathe as he thought. Was she going to find him?

His questions were answered as Marinette's head popped up from the side of the bath.

"Pity. I liked you." She said before she tied him up and brought him to the storage closet.

She un-gagged all three of them and watched as they all scurried closer together, staring at what used to be their friend.

Then the voice started talking again.

 ** _I'VE MADE UP MY MIND_**

 ** _I'LL LEAVE YOU THREE ALONE JUST AS LONG AS YOU LEAVE THE BAKERY_**

 ** _BUT I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER_**

 ** _I'M NOT LETTING YOUR FRIEND GO_**

 ** _IN FACT_**

 ** _YOU'LL HAVE TO WITNESS HER DEATH_**

Alya's breathing hitched at the ghost's words.

"Follow me." Marinette whispered. "No funny buissness, you don't want to know what happens then."

Adrien shakily stood up followed by Alya and a terrified Nino. They followed the blue-nette up the stairs and Adrien couldn't help but notice how she rubbed her eyes. Was she tired?

They entered Marinette's room and the three teens watched horrified as Marinette screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. A figure appeared and it leaned over Marinette's body, ready to take care of her.

"STOP PLEASE! MARI NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG IN HER LIFE! SHE IS STILL SO YOUNG!" Adrien begged

The entire room was silent, that is until Marinette burst out laughing from her place on the floor. She rolled about on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait a sec." Alya started. "This was a prank?"

Marinette nodded, unable to speak thanks to her laughing fit.

Nino fainted.

And Adrien stood, completely dumb-struck.

"Wow. Was this revenge?"

Marinette calmed down a bit before saying, "I guess you could say that."

"So there is no Snatcher, you weren't possessed and you weren't about to die." Alya stated.

Marinette nodded

"But..." Adrien started pointing to the figure. "How?"

"Oh that. I happen to be on Jagged Stone's good side." Marinette answered, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a remote. She pressed a button and the figure disappeared.

Nino woke up and stared at Marinette. "I will never, I say NEVER underestimate you ever again."

Adrien and Alya nodded their agreement.

"See." Marinette said, rather sassily. "I can be scary when I want to be."

##########

 **Finsihed! This was honestly so much fun to write and I'm kinda sad it's over. I wish I could make it a multiple chapter story but I don't know any way to continue it so guess it's just going to stay a one-shot.**

 **The reason Marinette rubbed her eyes is because she was removing the contacts to get her blue eyes back.**

 **I say again, I got my inspiration from Loveheart4life and I recommend you check out their story 'A Change.' It's where I got my inspiration for this.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~cookiebook322**


	2. Important Note thingy (plz read)

**Hi I wish to address a guest review that I got on this story (soz I forgot ur name) and they suggested that I continue this but with Adrien scaring the hell out of everyone.**

 **I wanna know if y'all want that and if you do I will supply.**

 **If you have an idea leave it in the review and plz be as detailed as possible**

 **~cookiebook322**


	3. Adrien's prank

**Wow.**

 **My author's note got such a big response I just had to do this.**

 **You guys are incredible.**

 **So here ya all go you wee beans.**

 **Also this leads on from the last story.**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD**

 **###########**

Adrien sat in his room, Plagg eating his cheese in a nearby bin. He was still shaken from Marinette's prank the night before and he had to hand it to her.

He was terrified.

But it had him thinking, how fun would it be to scare everyone as well. Marinette pulled it off absolutely fabulously so he couldn't help but think.

If he was going to do a really good prank on his entire class, he would need a certain blue-nette to help him.

###################

Adrien walked through the corridors at the end of the day, intent on finding Marinette. He needed her for this prank to work. He dodged the crowds of people and expertly hid from Chloe, she would ruin everything if she seen him.

Then she was there.

Right there, walking out of the bathroom well away from the crowds. He rushed to her and watched in amusement as she stumbled in his presence.

"Oh- hi Adrien."

At least she lost her stutter.

"Hi Mari, can I uh- ask you something?"

The blue-nette cocked her head to the side confused before nodding. "What's wrong Adrien?"

"So remember that prank?" Marinette smirked at the memory. "Well I was wondering, I wanna try get the class but I can't do it alone."

Marinette stared at the blonde, thinking about what he required before extending her hand for him to shake. "Let's do it."

Adrien took her hand and shook it.

"So," Marinette started. "You free now?"

Adrien held up a finger to signify for Marinette to wait a minute as he checked his phone for his schedule. He smiled at his results. "Yep, I'm free all after-noon."

Marinette smirked. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

#############

The two teens sat in Marinette's room (that Marinette remembered to clean) with a large piece of paper and a plate of cookies.

The paper had multiple ideas written all over it but they were all scribbled out. Marinette had used all her ideas on her own prank.

The blue-nette stood up groaning as she paced the room, head in her hands. "I have nothing." she mumbled.

Adrien flopped backwards onto the floor and stared at the ceiling, begging for an idea to come to mind. Then his phone rang.

He sighed, he knew very well who it was and he really didn't want to answer but if he didn't he would pay the price at school.

The blonde sat up and answered his phone to hear a girly voice screech, "ADRIKINS!" down the phone.

"Hi Chloe." He said back, trying his hardest to not sound pissed. Adrien noticed how Marinette stared at him as he spoke.

"So Adrikins I was thinking that you and I could go out later." Chloe suggested.

Adrien bit his lip glancing at Marinette. "Sorry Clo I'm busy all afternoon."

A sigh was heard from the other line before Chloe said, "OK then, bye!"

Adrien bid farewell as well before hanging up and looking at Marinette, who was smirking deviously.

"You've got an idea?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said back. "How much does Chloe annoy you?"

Adrien thought for a moment before replying, "A lot."

Marinette's smirk grew. "Could she drive you to insanity?"

Adrien stared at his classmate, confused by her question. "Probably." He eventuall told her. "I found a grey hair yesterday."

Marinette began jumping around squealing out noises that probably translated to 'yes' repeatedly.

"I'm guessing this a good plan then." the blonde said, an eyebrow raised.

Marinette calmed down and faced her crush, a smirk on her features. "Oh you bet your ass it is."

######################

Adrien walked in to class and sat down beside Nino. They spoke a bit and Adrien tried his hardest not to turn his head when Marinette arrived.

He had to act normal until Chloe arrived.

Speak of the devil.

The blonde burst through the door, strutting like a peacock. She passed out her daily insults, giving Marinette the worst of them. She then ran to him and wrapped herself around his torso.

"Hi Chloe." he spoke. faking a smile.

"Hi Adrikins! Wanna do something later?" the mayor's daughter asked, batting her eyelashes.

Adrien had to supress a smirk, this was happening too well. "Sorry Clo, I'm doing something with Mari later."

Adrien missed the shocked look Alya gave Marinette as the blue-nette smiled awkwardly.

Chloe's face went red with anger as her gaze drifted to the young designer. "You mean Mari-trash?" The rich blonde prowled forward and raised a perfectly manicured hand, ready to beat Marinette to a pulp. She would have if Adrien didn't intervene, angrily grabbing her arm.

"Chloe, I swear to God." he spoke through gritted teeth.

Chloe lowered her hand, turning to fully face her child hood friend. "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm fed up with you!" Adrien screamed, shocking everyone. He never truly showed his agitation.

Chloe gasped. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, truly confused. Everyone was asking the same thing in their heads, except a certain blue-nette obviously.

"I mean," Adrien growled, walking closer to Chloe who was slowly backing away. "That you have pushed me to my limit."

Chloe's eyes widened as she felt the wall behind her, there was no where left to go.

"You have pushed me so far that- I'm considering just removing you from my life." Adrien's voice was calm all of a sudden as he stared into the spoiled teen's eyes.

Chloe's heartbeat quickened as she seen the insanity behind his green orbs.

"Adrien, how will you make me?" the asked, her voice shaky.

Adrien smirked. "I'm not asking permission, since when did a murder victim request to be killed?"

Chloe's heart stopped as her crush grabbed her jacket, raising her off the floor slightly. His smile was sinister and he would show no mercy.

Chloe was dead.

That is until someone threw a book at Adrien's head. The blonde turned around, anger in his eyes. "Who did that?" he spat out.

"Me." Marinette declared stepping forward to illustrate her point. "I did it."

Chloe's eyes widened. Why would Marinette of all people help her.

"You've got yourself in quite the mess Marinette." Adrien whispered, turning his back on his original prey.

"Explain." Marinette said simply, not even flinching as Adrien got closer until he was breathing down her neck.

"You messed with me. I liked you but could you not have let me take care of that one thing?" he whispered into her ear.

"No I couldn't have." Marinette declared, seemingly un-phased by the blonde. "I can't have you killing other people."

Adrien grinned.

It was a scary grin.

A sly one.

One you would only ever see on a phsyco murderer in a horror movie.

Yet it was painted on the model's features.

"Well then. I guess if you don't want me killing _others, y_ ou'd be perfectly fine if I just killed YOU instead."  
Marinette gasped, utterly shocked at Adrien's proposition. No one had time to react as Marinette was dragged, screaming and kicking, out of he classroom.

Slicing was heard, accompanied by more screams. Everyone was frozen in place as the horrible sounds continued, echoing throughout the room. Alya and Chloe were crying, Mylene was hugging Ivan like a lifeline and when Adrien re-entered the classroom covered in blood, Nathanael fainted.

"If anyone EVER interferes with me again." Adrien started, a drop of blood rolling down his cheek. "You'll end up like this." As Adrien finished he grabbed something from ouside the room and dragged it in.

It was Marinette.

A very bloody and dead Marinette.

The entire class paled as Adrien began to laugh phsycotically.

Then suddenly someone else began to laugh. A supposed to be dead Marinette.

"I- I'm sorry. C-couldn't help it. Look at their f-faces." she spoke between laughter.

Then Adrien's scary killer laugh reverted to his normal one. "You're right this is priceless!"

The two teens continued to laugh causing Chloe to punch a wall in rage.

"I hate you both." Alya said, her voice blunt.

The entire class nodded in agreement.

"Sorry." both teens mumbled, trying their hardest to look genuinely sorry.

It didn't last long because 5 minutes later they were in hysterics again. much to the displeasure of Ms Bustier who walked in to find two bloody teenagers laughing on the floor.

And she thought Paris was weird enough already.

############

 **There you all go!**

 **To be clear IT WAS KETCHUP NOT BLOOD!**

 **Yep so uh hope you enjoyed!**

 **~cookiebook322**


End file.
